Night Guards
by BelowTheText
Summary: Abigail is NOT terrified of ghosts. She's supported her and her brother ever since she could remember. (After all, nobody was going to be tough for you.) She isn't afraid of anything -except maybe of losing the one person in the world she still cares about. And when her biggest fears are coming true, she knows there's only one person she can turn to. Well.. make that three.
1. The Problem: Beginning

_**Author's Note**_

**Hey~ This is the first chapter to a new story I thought up. It's going to be pretty short because if I make it too long I _know_ I won't be able to finish it. Three to four chapters, tops.**

**I also tried making it sound British but... this is hard seeing as I am not British. So I came up with whatever I could haha**

**Thanks for reading! You are a kind soul :)**

* * *

><p>"Come now, Abby. If we go in without any proper gear it'll mean certain ghost-touch for sure!"<p>

"Don't think I don't know that, Tomas. But I have to save him before it's too late."

Abby shook her head in exasperation. She understood Tomas' point; what good would she be to Jones if she became a ghost herself. Still, she couldn't just leave and wait for some snotty government agents to take their time in rescuing him.

In the dim moonlight, she could barely make out Tomas' figure but she was sure that he wore an expression of worry, frustration and terror, mirroring her own fears –they came standard with every night-watch patrol so it wasn't anything unusual. Only this time, the reason was more terrifying than meeting a ghost up-close.

Abby could feel a steady rise of panic starting to take hold of her.

What would she do if she lost Jones? He was the only person in the world who would listen to Abby during one of her tantrums. The only one who could calm her down after their mother went off to spend their hard-earned money on bets and drinks. He was all Abby had.

With their pathetic excuse for a parent missing in action for the better half of their lives, Abby had to raise her 6 year-old brother on her own. Every Christmas present of his was a result of a three months work of patrol duty. Every warm watery soup whenever Jones caught a cold was of her doing. Everything a normal mother would do, Abby did. She can't imagine not being with him.

Abby fought the bubble of anxiety threatening to burst inside. Her already numb hands trembled. Though whether it was the cold or the very thought of going into the ghost-infested site alone, she couldn't say.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Tomas stood up looking like he had something to say. But before he could utter a syllable, Abby cut him off and said, "I'm going in there, Tom. You have to go down to DEPRAC immediately and get some back-up. ASAP."

She bent down to pick up her stick –a four-foot long wooden pole with the tip coated in iron. It was old, and the iron was rusting but it would do the trick. It was nearing dawn anyway.

"No way, Abby. If anyone is going in there, it'll be me."

Suddenly, anger mixed with her terror. "What? Are you kidding, Tom? There is _no_ way you're risking your life for _my_ brother."

Normally, people would back off as soon as they heard Abby's threatening tone. But this was Tomas, and he wasn't the least bit scared of Abby. "Oh please. You know that I fight ghosts better than you do."

Abby felt her voice falter for a moment but the thought of her brother cold and afraid on the building's floor fueled her anger.

"You are not risking your life again, Tomas. You have your own family to take care of –" Abby was silenced with Tomas putting his thumb on her lips.

"Hey," He said in that soft but firm tone. "Jones is my family too."

Abby felt her irritation sharpening like the edge of an iron rapier. "Don't be so goddy noble, Tom."

Normal people would be offended. Normal friends of hers would be insulted. But Tom simply smiled, knowing that Abby was convinced.

"Ten minutes, tops. Just a quick scan and we'll go in together." Abby chided. Tom nodded grimly.

"And... Don't do anything stupid." Tom's expression softened and he ruffled Abby's already messy hair.

"I'll be out soon." He flashed her another smile before entering the ghost building.

And Abigail sat on her rock, counting the passing seconds under her breath.


	2. The Problem: End

**Author's Note**

**Hullo~ So yes, this chapter is a bit longer than the first haha **

**But I hope that you liked it enough to follow the story :))**

**I'm really excited to read the rest of the series and I guess I should take this time in explaining that I haven't read TWS yet huhuhu ((please forgive me. It's my exams tomorrow. Speaking of which.. I should start studying hehe))**

* * *

><p>Lucy could see a puff of white air in front of her; a cloud of mist curling around her mouth every time she let out a sigh. If that wasn't an indicator of the frigid temperatures outside, she didn't know what was.<p>

Her nose was cold from the early morning chill. Lucy pulled her wool scarf tighter around her neck in an attempt to stay warm.

"George better make me a nice piping cup of tea when I get back," She cursed through chattering teeth. In her hand was a package that quote-unquote 'Couldn't wait until the afternoon.'

"Honestly, who sends their operative out at this early?"

As for the contents of the box, Lucy had a pretty good guess at what it was and the thought didn't improve her mood.

"Geez. Lockwood should really put a leash on George's eating habits." Lucy sped up as the familiar 35 Portland Row came into view.

She was ready for another day of filing reports and another night of ghost hunting. But now, all she could think of was her cozy bed in the Agency's attic.

It was only when she saw the hunched figure sitting on their porch steps did all thoughts of sleep leave her mind.

"Excuse me, miss?" Lucy took a tentative step forward, unsure whether or not this was a client. She was sure that this wasn't a friend of either Lockwood's or George; they would've told her she was coming otherwise. But what client would come at 6 in the morning?

"Do you need help?"

The girl had curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Beside her a stick night-watchers normally carried around to ward off ghosts. Closer inspection of the girl revealed bags under her eyes and a sniffling suggesting she had just finished crying. Something must've happened during her patrol.

Lucy had a strange feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

The girl shook her head and stood, "Is Anthony home?"

Lucy drew back, as if the words pierced her.

It was rare for anyone to call Lockwood by his given name especially coming from a girl. Could Lockwood and this girl… No. Impossible. This girl was most likely here for business reasons.

George mentioned that Lockwood often asked for help from Night Watchers to run errands for him. Much like how Sherlock Holmes paid young boys to run some errands.

Not that Lucy was jealous or anything.

But once her initial shock wore off, she put on an air of profession around her and gestured towards the house.

"Yes. I'll go get him right now. Don't worry miss, Lockwood & Co. will take your case. But in the meantime, please help yourself to some donuts."

* * *

><p>"Lucy this better be a good reason to drag me out of bed to make <em>tea <em>at this ungodly hour." George grumbled.

"Ungodly hour? It's half past seven in the morning! And if I distinctly remember, _you _were the one who sent me out for some bloody donuts at five a.m." Lucy retorted.

Before George was able to form a proper comeback, Lockwood scolded, "Lucy, George why don't you both sit down and offer some of your donuts to our guest."

The reminder of the girl and new case shut Lucy and George up and they set to work, politely handing out sugar and plates and taking extra caution not to acknowledge each other's presence.

Once all was settled, Lockwood leaned in forward and introduced the mystery girl to his colleagues.

"George, you've met Abigail from before." He gestured towards the girl called Abigail and George gave a curt nod before going back to attacking his donut.

"Abby helped George get some classified information on Screechers from a couple of Fittes' agents." Lockwood whispered to Lucy.

"And Abigail, this is Lucy -our new-ish assistant." Lucy reached over the low coffee table to shake Abigail's hand.

"Nice to meet 'ya," Abigail smiled. But the attempt was half-hearted and immediately returned to another resigned sigh.

"Likewise," Lucy returned her smile with more enthusiasm.

Lucy wondered for a brief second, trying to place Abigail's strange accent; it was a mix of British and something not quite as British…

Lockwood smiled as if reading Lucy's thoughts, "Abby came to England with her mother and brother a few years a go. She's from America and it still seems as though her accent hasn't left her."

Abby let out a toothy grin and for a moment Lucy could almost see a flicker of amusement and mischief in her eyes. "Oh you should see how I've covered up my slang, Tony. It's much easier to slip into places without anyone getting suspicious."

Lockwood gagged at the mention of his first name. His tea was in a dangerous position of spilling in the process. He caught himself before shooting her a pained smile. From behind his glasses, Lucy could see George grin slyly.

"That's wonderful, Abby. But I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Anthony."

Abby let out a hearty laugh, "Oh come now, _Tony_. Don't be such a killjoy." Abby laughed harder and Lucy soon found it hard not to laugh along with her.

The air around the living room was light as more pleasantries were exchanged. Lucy learned that Abby was only a year older; signed up with the night watch to support her and her brother; and that she was an excellent pickpocket.

Abby's strange accent didn't stop her from making jokes with Lockwood and Lucy. And –to Lucy's surprise – even George seemed not to mind.

Abby seemed like a trustworthy character; just the type to would keep a secret and beat up the first person who found out. Lucy decided immediately that she liked her. Abby was energetic but Lucy could tell that her energy was forced and her carelessness ill concealed.

Lockwood noticed this too and decided not to prolong her agony. The carefree atmosphere faded, suddenly replaced with a somber air.

"Why did you come, Abby?"

Abigail took a deep breath. Her dark eyes seemed to shine like she was trying hard not to cry. Lucy sat up straighter, ready to pounce into action. Even George put down his third (or fourth) donut, looking more alert.

"Something bad's happened to Tom and Jones,"

Lockwood nodded, encouraging her to go on. And Abby fiddled with her teacup trying to find the right words to begin.

She recounted the story of a few nights ago when her brother Jones asked if he could to help Abby out with her Night Watch shift. Some boys exchanged stories about the ghosts they've seen and Jones –having never been out late –was curious as to what ghosts looked like.

Abby bluntly refused and the siblings got into a fight. Abby was clueless as to why Jones was suddenly so interested in ghosts. Even Tom –who could normally talk some sense back into the siblings –couldn't figure it out.

Last night, the older sister made sure Jones was asleep before she and Tom headed out to their assigned Night Watch post. What they didn't know was that Jones snuck out and followed them.

As the night grew, Abby patrolled the perimeter while Tom stood guard by the entrance. She noticed a little brunette boy trying to climb up the second story window. She called out to the boy and realized it was Jones.

Before she could get him down, he tripped and tumbled into the building.

She retold how frightened she was and how she came running up to Tom. She recalled the worried expression on Tom's face and the final smile he flashed before he went in on his own.

Ten minutes passed, and soon twenty but there was no sign of either of them. Just as she was about to enter the building herself, she heard a blood chilling scream.

She tried banging on the door but it seemed shut from inside and every other window and entrance was sealed.

It was finally dawn when she decided to go to Lockwood & Co. and ask for help.


	3. The Solution

**Author's Note**

**Hey! It's been... three days? Yey thats a new record for me haha Well to be fair, we just finished our last test earlier today. And good Lord, Algebra was hell.. Anyways thanks for reading this new chapter!**

**Don't forget to leave your wonderful reviews slash comment below!**

* * *

><p>"Well… Right now, there's really only one thing to do." Lockwood sprang from his seat, startling Lucy who was about to take another sip from her cold tea.<p>

Lockwood muttered to himself excitedly as he began pacing around the living room.

George raised an indifferent eyebrow, "Do tell, Lockwood."

Lockwood turned to George with a gleam in his eye, "Naturally,"

Lucy sucked a breath of air in, letting the feeling of excitement and dread take over. She knew Lockwood when he got like this.

"We go to the site."

* * *

><p>Lucy sat across the hazel-eyed girl who was trying very hard not to look suspicious and concerned at the same time. Though her concern may be justified, as Lucy's fuming expression made it hard for Abby to resist ducking under the table and bracing for an explosion.<p>

Under her breath, Lucy muttered curses inaudible to anyone not sitting a few feet across her. Abby could barely hear a thing Lucy was grumbling on about but she had a pretty good guess at what it was.

"So…" Abby said, trying to get Lucy to calm down.

Lucy at once remembered she had a client in front of her and snapped her attention back into reality.

"Oh I'm sorry, Abigail– "

"Just 'Abby' is fine."

"Right,"

Awkward silence filled the kitchen as both girls struggled to find something interesting to say.

"So," Abby started, trying to make conversation.

"So…" Lucy replied nervously.

Both girls let out a giddy laugh that came out forced and false.

It was no secret that Lucy was not how majority would describe as 'mature and feminine'. (Yes, being an Agent; and gruesome encounters with more than one ghost can bid all hope of retaining a 'girly' image good-bye.)

And her generally nocturnal schedule left little room to make friends outside her usual circle. Which – sad to say – involved little more than Lockwood and George (who she could barely consider a proper friend, by the way) and now, a talking ghost-skull.

Simply speaking, it was hard for Lucy to make 'friends'.

Abigail on the other hand, was always preoccupied by her brother Jones and thoughts on how to best make dinner out of bread crumbs and left-over food from the nearby restaurants.

Her conditions could be worse –yes, she could be living on her own in a cardboard box with a bunch of rats for company –but her life was still below what the average teenager was expected to lead. Though ever since the Problem began when did anything ever seem like an _average life _for a teenager.

And so, with her own problems –like getting Jones to school and worrying about if she'll make it through another Night Watch –leaving her with no spare time to worry about making _friends._

Both girls knew this, but neither wanted to admit it to each other.

"Hey– " "So," Both girls looked at each other for another awkward minute. Abby's hazel-brown eyes meeting Lucy's. A corner of Abby's mouth twitched and both girls burst out laughing.

Abby hunched over hugging her stomach and Lucy wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

Their laughter rang throughout the house. Their breaths ran short but waited until they were able to form coherent words.

"You go first," Lucy insisted.

Abby obliged saying, "I'm sorry that Lockwood made you stay and babysit me."

Lucy shook her head and waved her off. "It's not your fault, honestly. Stupid George and Lockwood think that since I'm the girl here, you'd be more comfortable with me around. As if being a girl had anything to do with it."

Abby nodded, understanding her point. "I know you wanted to go ghost hunting too,"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah. But it's alright, really."

"And I guess you're pretty worried about your little brother,"

The American-turned-British girl finally acknowledged that feeling she couldn't name; something that never seemed to leave. It was something heavy pushing at her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

Abby mimicked Lucy's sad sigh, feeling her tears threatening to break through at the same time. "Yeah."

For a beat, the kitchen was filled with the unspoken possibility that Jones or Tom might not come back alive. It was always a risk, but what choice did they have?

"Just hold on tight. If there's anyone who can get the job done, it's Lockwood. Even George might be of some use." -Abby laughed at that-"Besides, they said they'd be back by 5."

Lucy peered at their cheery cuckoo wall clock reading three o'clock.

"Ghosts don't normally manifest in daylight so they should have Jones and Tom in this kitchen by nightfall." Lucy flashed her a reassuring smile, which Abby returned with a weary one.

Though Abby still couldn't shake that dreadful feeling off, something in Lucy's words eased Abby like a blanket warming her up after a cold night.

The past two hours flew by in an instant, both girls laughing and sharing jokes like old friends. But unease crept behind them each passing second as the sun drew closer to the horizon.

For about the hundredth time, Lucy peered at the clock through the corner of her eye. And again Abby noticed this for about the hundredth time.

Lucy threw her arms up in exasperation. "They should be back by now!"

Abby ran a hand through her curly hair. "What the bloody hell is taking them this long."

An idea popped into Lucy's head.

Lucy's eyes darted to Abby and words neither was willing to say out loud passed in a silent agreement. One look was all Lucy needed to know that Abby was onboard.

"Are you ready?" Lucy whispered.

"Let's go." Abby replied.

* * *

><p>Several minutes was spent trying to figure out the fastest route to the top of the secluded hill where the abandoned lumber importing site sat.<p>

During their sprint, Abby tried filling Lucy in on the details on the building:

"The first unnamed owner was a man who built the building before the Problem was well-known. Originally made with steel because it was considerably cheaper then iron, back then. It was a school, then a science lab, then a number of other things.

"The most recent was an unknown lumber importing site but shut down when it was bought by a couple of rich businessmen who wanted to 'invest' in the future." Abby said as their footsteps echoing in the empty streets.

Lucy nodded, trying to process the information. The building was passed down to many people, hence the more possible 'accidents' or reason for ghosts to inhabit the site.

"Any known deaths? Murders?" Lucy asked through breaths, not daring to slow down.

Abby shook her head.

Lucy was lost in thought even as the winds ripped her coat and her cold chains weighing her down.

Now that didn't make any sense at all. But just because there were no deaths on record didn't mean there weren't any.

Night had settled and Lucy bit back a curse. They'd just passed a grey specter across the street; time was running out.

"There!" Abby pointed towards the roof's silhouette sticking out of a tall tree.

They jumped a rusted gate blocking their path and made their way up the hill. The vegetation ran wild here, even in the middle of a crowded London city. The dirt path was covered with grass that would've been invisible if not for the plants that left spaces in between.

Finally, the two girls reached the two giant doors. They paused, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you scared, Abby?" Lucy asked her though her eyes never left the wooden doors.

Lucy's heavy breath echoed Abby's. Abby's heart pounded in her chest and her shirt was wet despite the night being cold.

"Yes," She said; no point in hiding it any longer.

Lucy grinned, "Yeah, so am I. Let's go in."


	4. The Conclusion

**Author's Note**

**Hey Ho! Merry Christmas!**

**Yeah, I know... I said it would be mostly three to four chapters long... well.. I decided to cut this one in half. The word count was around 3, 000 and I find it hard to post long chapters lol**

**But I already have the ending. After proof-reading ((yas. so professional: _proof-reading_)) I'll be sure to post it :)**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your lovely reviews :)**

* * *

><p>The gigantic wooden doors opened with a shriek and a long wail, Abby was sure the spirits must've heard they were coming.<p>

Lucy let out a grunt as she pushed the doors back, finally isolating them from the cool outside.

Abby shifted uncomfortably, trying to balance the weight of two iron chains on her shoulders. Once Lucy secured the door, she joined Abby. Beyond them, the pitch-black setting went on and on.

"Thanks," Lucy said, taking one of the iron chains and strapping it around her own shoulders. Abby nodded in return, not daring to make a single sound.

Strictly speaking, Night Watchers weren't allowed on the site they were guarding, unless it was for an emergency and Abby didn't protest. She never dared go any further than where she was told.

It was bad enough that you were reduced to standing still in the middle of the night with the cold nipping at your knickers, if you were made to go inside… it didn't matter. You couldn't convince her to go in alone. Not for a million pounds.

But her brother? He was worth more than a million pounds –much, much more than that. And she wasn't completely alone. Abby silently thanked whatever God was out there for having Lucy beside her.

The Agent treaded the dark in silence, her hand resting lightly on her rapier hilt. She could hear a faint whisper, like a voice you hear in the wind, coming and going.

_Damn… It's getting colder._

Lucy could see her breath forming white clouds in front of her. She chuckled. It was hard to believe that just this morning she was out getting donuts, dying to wring George's fat pudgy neck. Now she was in a haunted building trying to save the very boy she was aching to kill.

Where were they anyway?

Her Sight wasn't as sensitive as Lockwood's, but she could pick up a thing or two on several missions. But there was no death glow. And so far, no death glow meant all was well –for now.

Lucy looked around, scanning the enormous room. (Though a great hall seemed more accurate) It certainly did look like a lumber factory supplier: Metal cargo containers lined the big space creating divisions that reminded Lucy of the bustling offices of Scotland Yard –the bright noise exchanged for the mute darkness.

From outside, the red brick building took up four stories with broken glass windows on each floor indicating how the elements were slowly starting to reclaim their land.

"Abby," Lucy said in a low voice. The slender figure Lucy assumed was Abby, jumped at the sound of her voice.

"We have to set up a base where we can return to incase something happens." Abby nodded and pointed towards the way they came from.

Lucy thought back and recalled seeing a small office at the end of the entrance. It was big enough to fit two or three people and close enough to the entrance where they could make a quick getaway should the need arise. And in these rushed conditions, it was the best they could think of.

"Perfect."

Abby lead the way, shuffling awkwardly in the dark.

The set-up was quick and done in solemn silence. Both girls knew the cost of taking their time in lighting the lamps and sorting through different floor plans but they had no choice; they had no idea what they were going up against.

For the most part, Lucy did the hushed whispering while Abby nodded and tried to look confident. She hasn't said a word since they stepped in the factory. Lucy understood this feeling all too well and didn't hold it against her.

Even as they sat on the cold ground shifting through files, Lucy could feel the _malaise_ creeping in. Though whether it was the ghost or the thought of losing both Lockwood and George –she couldn't tell.

"Hey," Abby's voice came out hoarse and cracked. Lucy offered a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted.

"I found something," Abby held up a white sheet in front of Lucy. In the dim light, she had to lean in to get a proper look. Lucy's eyes widened as she read the contents.

"Oh my god. This is the schedule for demolition." Abby quietly nodded. She motioned to the paper, "Keep reading,"

Lucy's eyes ran through the paper quickly until they widened even more, "And it's scheduled for tomorrow morning."

As they spoke, a loud bang echoed somewhere deep in the building. Abby flinched trying hard not to lose it and start bawling like a child.

Lucy checked her wrist until she remembered that her watch broke in the last case against a couple of Raw-Bones. Lucy bit back a curse; it didn't do well to get angry now. Plus the chill in the air was proof enough that the ghost was finally active.

Right now, someone was counting on her. This wasn't just a regular hunt anymore. Well for one thing: Lockwood wasn't by her side. And this time, she had more than one life to save.

Lucy took a deep breath, stood up and strapped her rapier to her waist. Wordlessly, Abby stood up as well and the two made their way out of the warm circle.

The duo paused for a minute, taking their time to adjust to the now darker surrounding area. They stood still, letting their sense take over.

Abby had applied for Rotwell's first and Fittes' next and several more Agencies thereafter. Unsurprisingly, no one wanted a half-blind Agent who could only _feel_ her way through missions. Although Abigail was partially blind (left eye injured from an 'accident' with her mother a few more years back), she had dead accuracy that came in handy with missions from Lockwood and other well-paying folks.

Yet her bloody eye got in the way and she had signed up for the Night Watch. Such a long time if you think about it. The thought made Abby a bit sad.

"Wanna hear my theory?" Lucy whispered. Abby nodded, hoping that Lucy couldn't see her shaking in the pitch darkness.

"I saw a file that contained a report of a couple of workers who got killed in an accident. The manager didn't want anyone to know so he blackmailed all his employees and murdered the one who kept insisting to report the incident –standard stuff, really. Afterwards, the man burnt all other files except for that one I found –sloppy work if you ask me."

"They were shredded in that pointy metal disk that you use to cut wood. A fellow's overall's got stuck and the machine exploded."

Abby's stomach churned at the grisly images. Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine. "I picked up a faint whispering sound when we first entered. And I haven't detected any recent deaths…"

They both knew what that meant but neither dared to hope any more than they had to.

They continued their scan quickly and without any immediate problems. (Just the usual dropping of temperature, and _miasma_ reeking in the corners near the machines)

They worked until only one more section was left unexplored and it was one of the older parts of the building. About three hours had passed since they entered and the moon was shinning through the windows giving off an eerie and misty feeling.

Abby half-wished that the ghost would appear just to get it over with, and half-prayed that it would stay far away from her and her brother. But it seemed that Abby got her wish sooner than expected.

The air behind her felt colder, like ice trying to consume her back and alien feelings of despair and hopelessness penetrated her thoughts.

Lucy yelled, "Abby, duck!" Abby didn't hesitate; she complied and just in time to see a flash of silver sweep over her head.

Lucy jumped in front of the ghost, protecting Abby's back. A salt bomb flew and scattered salt all over the ghost's foot. It dispersed quickly.

Abby scrambled to her feet, the encounter burned into her mind. She shook like her core was filled with ice. She expected Lucy to look relieved or joyous but she didn't, and that worried Abigail.

"That was too easy." Lucy contemplated.

Several more incidents happened and Lucy handled every one of them with ease. Abby could tell the time was drawing towards three in the morning –enough nights out watching the moon could do that to a person and it came in handy with situations like this.

Lucy stomped her foot in frustration. "Why is it like this? It's almost as if the ghosts decided to take a vacation and leave as soon as we arrived! It shouldn't be _this_ easy. Even a Night Watcher could take these ghosts –uh, no offense." She apologized to Abby.

"No taken," She replied nonchalantly. Abby's heard enough of comparisons like those and it was true enough. Something just wasn't right.

"We still haven't found the boys." Abby's words finally acknowledged the thought unspoken between them.

All of a sudden, like a signal flare, the same metal tapping from before began –only this time louder and more insistent.

Lucy drew her rapier and Abby clung to her Night Watch stick with her iron tip jutted out. Both girls moved with caution towards the source of the banging.

Lucy noticed strange marks on the sides of the metal walls. She felt the cold aura dispersing as they drew deeper into the older part of the building. Abby ran her fingers along the metal walls and Lucy could tell there was something different in the way she carried herself, as if the similar feeling of dread lifted from her shoulders.

And these walls did seem to look odd, as if different materials were used and the structures varied. A metal beam that would've criss-crossed in the newer sections of the wing slanted in one direction here.

Abby lingered close to the wall, feeling her way in the darkness.

Up ahead, Lucy could see the floor tiles changing in a sort of pattern. Abby tripped and almost yelped until she looked back and saw one tile sunk in the ground. It was much deeper than the others; Abby pointed it out.

Lucy nodded as she inspected the tile, "Careful,"

More and more differences popped up and Lucy could feel the gears in her head clicking together. The answer seemed so absurd and ridiculous that Lucy almost laughed. But all alone in the total darkness didn't seem like a good idea; Abby would most definitely think she was going mad.

This whole case was mad. Yet she shared her theory anyway.

The noise paused for a while as the girls discussed in subdued whispers. "Good," Lucy huffed when the insistent knocking stopped. "They should wait."

Abby's face shifted from determined to annoyed to furious at the several intervals.

Finally, they reached the door they knew the Source was being kept. Lucy held her wicked sharp rapier in one hand and Abby, her deadly iron tipped stick. "Ready?" Abby asked.

"Definitely." Lucy smiled wickedly.


	5. The Resolution

**Author's Note**

**This is a great accomplishment for me because I can _never _finish a story properly. Yeyyy New achievement unlocked~ So thanks a whole lot of bunches for reading this! It means a lot to me and Abigail hehehe**

**If you ever want to chat just PM or leave a review down there \/ \/**

**I really appreciate your reviews and comments~ God bless your souls (Less than 3)**

* * *

><p>The door was an ordinary old door (plain metal with a small rectangular hole at eye level). With one well-placed kick, Lucy knocked it down and the poor door landed on the ground with a bang.<p>

The dust finally settled revealing a small metal room. A little boy looked up at Lucy curiously. He had Abby's curly and wild hair, a similar dark complexion and hazel-eyes.

Lucy felt a sudden rush of joy for finding the boy unharmed. She knelt down and said, "Hello, Jones."

Behind her, Abby rushed in almost knocking Lucy down. She tackled her little brother with an enormous hug and a flurry of kisses. "Jones! I'm so happy that you're alive!"

Jones' eyes turned misty. He sniffled until he finally cried, "I'm so sorry, Sis. I won't ever do it."

Abby pulled back, holding his thin shoulders in her hands. She tried to put on a furious expression saying, "You better not. Do you know how hard it was to fight ghosts to get to you?" But her anger melted into wonder and disbelief.

Meanwhile, Jones' eyes grew as round as the moon outside. "You fought ghosts?" He whispered, like a secret he didn't want anyone else to know. Abby nodded, leaning in closer to share the secret. The pair giggled as Abby tickled Jones' tummy.

Lucy left the two by the door, letting them have their privacy.

She turned her attention to the two figures who stood to meet her. One was the grinning outline of Lockwood whose smile still lit up the damp and dark room; the other was the grumbling stout shape of George.

"About bloody time," George muttered. Though Lucy could see he was pleased to see her -that, or the door broken down at last.

Lucy looked to Lockwood, "See, Tomas. I knew they would come." Lockwood stepped closer to give Lucy a big hug but stopped when he saw her enraged appearance.

"If you two had any sense, you would've asked me to come with you." Lucy jabbed Lockwood in the chest, emphasizing her point with every syllable. Lockwood winced at her barb but Lucy was on a roll and didn't intend to stop.

"Do you know how ridiculous it was to find out that you two _fell_ into a trap?" Lucy shook her head. She took another sweep of the room and noticed several metal tables were pushed back to make room at the center; just as she suspected. The tables were lined with glass test tubes and chemicals of all sorts. She noted several air shafts throughout the small room

"I would've been okay if you were being held captive by a couple of Type Twos." ("Pardon?" George asked in bewilderment, as if meeing Type Two's were any better.) "But you managed to lock yourselves in a room with Type _Ones_ outside!" Lucy fumed, dangerously swinging her rapier around. Lockwood tried to calm Lucy down to no success.

George put his hands up in defense, "We found out that this was where the previous owner –a scientist who experimented on ghosts –usually conducted his investigations. He lined the room with iron and salts and Lockwood here, accidentally triggered the switch which landed us in here. But hey, we found the kid."

Lockwood looked at George in false devastation, "If I recall correctly, it was your calculations that got us into trouble in the first place."

Lucy left the two arguing with good-natured insults. The other boy she assumed was Tom, sat upright and stuck his hand out. "Hello," He smiled as amiably as he could with an injured ankle.

"I'm Tomas. Thank you for rescuing us."

"Lucy," She took the hand and returned his warm smile, "It was no problem. How 'bout you let me try to help you up."

Tom laughed and gratefully accepted her help. The job was slow and tedious but Lucy could see that Tom felt good to finally be able to stand upright again.

Behind her, Lockwood peered at the two in the corner with a dangerous glint in his eye. George noticed this as well and snickered to himself.

Lucy joined her two friends as soon as Abby hurried over to support Tom who seemed eager to take the chance to scold both boys in the process. Lockwood was still shooting daggers at Tom but his expression lightened as he saw Lucy walking their way.

"You did good, Lucy." George patted Lucy at the back. She looked at him quizzically until a sudden thought hit her. "Finally! The recognition I deserve." Lucy had a smug grin on her face as they made their way back to the entrance.

George sighed, "That wasn't what I meant." But his colleagues were already a few paces ahead with Lockwood talking animatedly to Lucy. The pudgy-faced boy let out another sigh and hurried to catch up with them.

"Oh by the way," Lucy pondered. Lockwood and George both turned to her not expecting their shoulder to connect with her fist.

"Ow," Lockwood said, rubbing his shoulder. "What was _that _for, Lucy!" George said crossly. But Lucy was already ahead whistling a satisfied tune.

She turned back with a content smirk and said, "For being complete idiots."

* * *

><p>The sun rose steadily and just as scheduled, the building was demolished along with a wonderful display of Magnesium fire-bombs and rains of salt cascading down. And for the next few days, everything was quiet -only <em>one <em>call from Barnes. ("A new record," as George so elegantly put it.)

A month had passed and Lockwood & Co. were getting restless, itching to get on with a new case. Lucy was pleased to see that Abby and Jones were getting adjusted to their new life away from their mother; they were currently living with Tom (whose ankle, by the way, was healing up nicely).

The doorbell rang, followed by a knock on their door and an all-too familiar voice ringing out from the corridor.

Not a second later, Abby's familiar wild and curly hair popped into their sitting room tailed by Tom. Jones held on to Tom's hand like a koala clinging on to his mother.

Lucy grinned and walked over to Jones and Tom. Recognition lit the little boy's eyes and he said, "Hey, Lucy!" Lucy greeted the boys in return and giving Jones a high-five and Tom a quick hug.

"A second too long, if you ask me." Lockwood muttered into his steaming teacup. Abby and George exchanged knowing looks and snickered into their hands.

George and Lockwood made Abby and Tom feel welcome in their sitting room. Jones was with Lucy in the kitchen helping her make a fresh cup of tea.

"So what brings you three here?" George asked.

Tom flashed a brilliant smile, rivaled only to that of Lockwood's. Lockwood could feel a vein twitch and resisted the urge to whip out his rapier. Skulls and ancient masks smiled from their glass shelves as if they kept a secret even Lockwood didn't know. Jones laughed along with Lucy as they entered the bright sitting room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"We passed the final incident report. Barnes was pleased to see that you didn't burn the building down, this time." Abby teased which garnered weary smiles from Lockwood & Co.

Tom said, "To summarize: We wrote that Jones fell into an open air vent that shot him straight to the iron room. After I followed in, I fell from one of the walkways when a ghost startled me. Somehow, I landed in the same air shaft that Jones fell into."

"Or one connecting to it!" Jones pipped in.

Lockwood took this opportunity to take over, "And George and I trigged a trap that landed us in the very room you were in."

"Geez, this mad scientist must've loved traps." George said, helping himself to a biscuit.

Lucy nodded like everything made sense, "But that still doesn't explain the whispering I heard."

Abby mused, "Jones figured that part out."

Jones smiled with biscuit crumbs lining his mouth, "Mr. Lockwood and Mr. George talked a lot when we were stuck. And since there were a lot of those air vents, their voices must've been carried along the building."

Lucy mused, "That's brilliant, Jones." He returned her compliment with a cheeky grin and Abby fussed over wiping the crumbs off around his mouth.

"But that's not the only reason why we came here," Tom smiled slyly.

Abby beamed and puffed her chest up. Lucy's eyes bulged out as she saw the gleam of Abby's brand new badge.

George whistled, "Finally came around now, did they."

Lockwood beamed with pride, "Timothy Graham's, huh? Not bad. A very honorable Agency." While Lucy squealed like an over-excited schoolgirl, "That's wonderful news, Abby!"

Abby's lips broke into a similar smile and squealed along with Lucy. The two girls hugged and congratulated their two new Agents, Tom and Abby.

Later that evening, they set up a small impromptu party in their kitchen. Lockwood stood to propose a toast. And they cheered to welcome their friends to the unknown world of ghosts and many more spine-tingling encounters.


End file.
